A Quiet Beginning
by Vivacie
Summary: To love someone and for them to forget and move on, is a terrible feeling. "Don’t forget me. Whatever you do, don’t forget me." **Leah/Sam**


First and foremost, this is about Leah and Sam. "He", "Him", "His", "You", refer to Sam. Not Bob, or Billy, or Bobby Joe. Sam. It's Sam. OK?

One-shot. A very short one-shot, but this is to get me back into the writing mood. I actually like this. I kinda cried while rereading some parts. :D  
Un-beta'd sorry if there's misspellings or something. D:

Enjoy.

* * *

There was a time when I was the cause of his laugh. A simple misguided word could slip through my lips and he would think it was the most beautiful thing in the world. His touch was always gentle, and when he held my hand, he would always kiss the tips of my fingers and say I was the light that guided him through this dark world.

How many times I have heard those three little words that would send my heart into a frenzy? How many times have we just laid around, letting the sun soak into our sea drenched clothes? My memories are precious. Things I can never forget, even if sometimes I wish I would.

The way you had with me, calling my name, calling my name, and calling my name. Did you know I would run an immeasurable distance for you? Even if it wasn't to hold me, to kiss me, to love me, I'd still go- only for you. Maybe I'm a stupid fool for still loving you, but I believe in you, even now. "Do you see? Do you see how the land never ends, never stops, it's always there, always in your line of vision?" He would say to me, a grin spread from ear to ear. I would nod and watch his fingers dance in front of him, expressing his point, "Our love is like that. As far as the eye can see it never stops, if you walk forward it's always there. No matter what." A love expanding right in front of my eyes, never yielding, always there- not matter what.

I liked the thought.

You would praise my cooking with a smile on your face, taking second helpings even when I knew it tasted horrible. That gentleness in your eyes as my cheeks would redden at your praise made me happy. We were so high from the ground, always side by side, walking on the same ground to the same destination. I fell harder for you. How was that even possible?

Maybe it's little strange, that years later I cannot forget the tall frame I once walked beside. Does it make me horrible person for wanting to love you and be loved in return? At night, I always look up at the starry sky. Are you looking up there too? Maybe I'm selfish, wishing on a star every chance I get. "Want me instead. Love me again. Look at me like you did that night the first time we made love." I wish. Over and over again. "Please, just acknowledge me again. Not as someone you work with, but as someone who can make you happy. Please." I beg.

I receive no answer.

Suddenly, I was out of the picture, but still in your life, all at the same time. At some point, I became a heavy burden for your to bare. This time when you called my name there was pain and regret. I could feel it. I know this because I'm in tune with you. When you talked to someone else you were normal, it didn't matter if I was in the same room or not- I was alone.

My pain became nonexistent for you, like I was never there to begin with. Did I have to be the only one in pain? Was I really the only one hurting?

Don't forget me. Whatever you do, don't forget me.

Then my pain became your pain. I made your life hell and it made me happy. I was acknowledged. Somehow, I thought that could change things. Torture you, remind you of every touch, every kiss, the pain, all through my eyes. What a selfish person I am.

My feelings do not know change. When I see you, I see a future of what could have been, what could be, and what will not be. I think, if I give him up, what will become of me? Who am I now? He shaped me into the person I am and without him, I am lost.

"Guide me through the darkness. Be my light this time."

He never came.

This quiet beginning and those feeling will never change. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." I cry into my pillow. Was it my fault for loving you so deeply that I would tear apart the world?

"Let's become a lovely couple." I chanted to you our first date.

And when I finally left, freeing you, your wife, and myself, I said, "Be a lovely couple, because you are the one I love the most within this world and if I have to give you up, I know no one better person than the woman beside you." Your expression, flashing back into the past, mingling with the present, is something I will cherish. It was the first time since that day long ago that I felt I still had a small place in your heart. Honestly, it made me want to cry, right there in front of you. I didn't though.

"Maybe I should regret you," I whisper into the night air, "but I can't bring myself to." Such a large city lies before me, stretching out, and over the land. I'm afraid of what's to come.

Let's walk together again and talk about the simple things one day. By that time, I hope I'll be able to thank you for giving me such wonderful memories.

"I'm happy now, thank you." That's what I will say.

Love, because it's something that even I can do.

* * *

End.

Was it horrible for a one shot?

Excuse me for skipping around like that, but I lose my train of thought when writing like this. Haha. xDD

As for my portrayal of Leah, she's reflecting through most of the story as she starts her new life in Seattle. I wanted her to not be a harpy, but simply a person with dear thoughts to someone she can't get over, because that's how I recognize her.

:D


End file.
